


Fireflies and Salty Skies

by nekobishi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, Boss Eren Yeager, Eren has a Cajun accent, Eren might be a little crazy, Everyone is in it, Fantasy, I hope, Isabel and farlan aren't nice, M/M, Modern, Modern Magic, New Orleans, Orgy, Sorry Not Sorry, The major character death isn't what u think so don't worry too much pls read, Violence, Witch - Freeform, Witch Levi, also idk how but it got a bit kinky, badass carla, but whose complaining, french levi, grisha is dead so we don't gotta deal with him, guys im gonna try hard on this one ok, mafia, mob, wiccan themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekobishi/pseuds/nekobishi
Summary: Eren Jaeger is a feared mob boss in one of the biggest cities in the country- Levi is a small time Witch just wanting to get by in relative peace.After an event a young Eren witnessed he has been infatuated with the older man and magic in secret, forcibly unable to approach the witch due to his boss status. But, what happens when he is finally given the opportunity to get close to the object of his affections?Murder, questionable morals and the most alternative of lifestyles are what makes New Orleans so enchanting.





	1. Chapter 1

"Enjoyin’ yerself?”

Dark eyes drag up a lean frame, inching past collarbones just barely peeking from beneath a crisp white button up. Yet higher to a beautifully carved neck, all the muscles perfectly placed to finally the stranger's face. Boyish youth only described half of what this young man looked like. The other was dangerous, carnal and far too calculated for anyone's own good. A faded scar ran down through his brow, past his eye to stop at tanned cheek. His eyes where a curious color, what Levi described as ‘shit looks like the ocean’. Close enough, for now. A light spray of freckles did a good job at masking the dangerous aura surrounding the younger. Levi knew better than to fall for that _adorable_ cajun accent.

“Nothin’ like beignets after a good smoke.”

“Culdn’t agree more.”

There was no doubt, past the boyish looks and the charming smile the kid was a part of the organized crime scene. He was too young to be dressed so nice, and threats lingered behind his sweet words. 

“Don’t you have a mob to run?”

“An’ don’t yew have a coven tuh curse?” 

Levi only narrows his eyes. This kid was trouble with a capital T. T being testosterone, yeah, the guy was oozing the stuff. Damn. The sweat glimmered off his skin like he was made of gold. Shit. Anyway- 

“What do you want.”

The former sighs, sitting back into his seat in a rather petulant manner, Levi wanted to punch the cocky smile off his plush lips.

“Ah jus’ think we cud be uh’ mutual benefit ta’ one anothur. Das all.” 

“How do you mean.” 

Shit, now that brat thought he was interested. Like he wanted anything to do with the fucking _mob_.

“Weeell, ahm glad yew asked- Ah take it yew know what dis cafe is for?” 

Levi nods, not gracing the other with a verbal reply. 

“Ahn ‘am sure yew’ve heard whispers on the street’s of da storm a’comin?”

Levi had, in fact, heard of the ‘so called’ storm. His entire coven (or rather, soon to be coven) had been abuzz about the Irish coming to their town. No one was happy about it, to say the least, but witches tended to not mingle with the Mob, and for good reason. So he didn’t know much, and he didn’t want to know. The more he knew the more likely they would come for him. He already had a target painted on his back. 

“I’m not getting what the fuck this has to do with me.” 

The man across him grins, white teeth only more evident against the brown of his scarred skin.

“Well, cute little witchy-man, Ima tell yew dat da Irish have uh reason to be down ‘ere, and it’s not ‘bout business wit’ us.” 

The younger male leans in closer, as if they _weren't_ talking about the underground in public already. Levi raises a brow, clearly annoyed but sated as he remembered the pate full of delicious powdery goodness. It was worth the stains on his clothes. 

“Ahn dey dun’ take kindly tuh your kind, yew get me?”

Levi’s blood ran cold, even through the haze of drugs he could still feel the sense of urgency. He clambers up out of his heavy seat, sliding it back with a surprising amount of force before he’s yanked back down by the wrist. The grip is tight and the only thing keeping him from fighting this little fucker here and now is that the other hadn’t moved first. So it was obvious is intentions where to not harm him- for now. 

“Lissen’-”  
He hisses, all traces of flamboyance and deviousness gone as urgency overtook his features. He spoke rapidly as if someone would steal away his words before he could get them out. 

“I need yer kind- no, yer little crew as much as yew’ll need us. They’re comin’ and dey ain’t happy, and fer sum reasun dey gotta personal vendetta against yew magic users, here me? When they come- ahn dey _will_ \- dey gunna hit yew first. Ahm given yew a chance fer allegiance. “

He stands up to leave, having overstayed his time as Levi had noticed two of his associates had come to retrieve him. 

“Wait.” 

The younger looks back down, eyes alight with something - something he couldn’t place, and it scared him. But he refused to look away.

“Why me?”

The brunette cracks a small smile, one much more genuine than the last few meant to intimidate him.

“Yew don’ remember do yew? Ah well- it was long ago anyway, not tuh worry. Let’s just say yer reputation precedes yew. When yew need me yew know wer tah fihn’ me.”

And he leaves, quickly joined by a tall blonde and a slightly shorter ravenette. Levi only caught what he was wearing now- a seer-sucker summer suit fitted to perfection on long slim legs, his blazer draped casually off his shoulder as he strutted farther out of view. Levi sits there for what seemed to be quite a while, high significantly wearing off much to his dismay. He goes to Marco to pay, but the young man only smiles and tells him Eren had treated him.

Eren, huh? That kid was going to be a world of trouble.


	2. CHAPTER 1 The Witches Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited by Preston Standiferd

Levi lazily sips his hot beverage as his cat curls itself around his ankles, seemingly determined to run itself in circles as an attempt to garner attention. The dusty morning light flooded through the fogged glass of the window, the bustle of early morning clearly resonating from the busy street not far below. The sounds of people walking on cobblestone drowned out mostly by the same people having conversations. The cat makes a short frog-like croak, trying again to get the attention of the ignorant human. “Goddess, cat- You would think I never feed you- go on and do something useful, fend for yourself.” Levi muses. He nudges the creature with his socked foot. The cat hisses rather tamely before fleeing out the open window. After a beat, enthusiastic rapping comes from the door before an explosion of noise.  
“Levi! How could you?“ Came the shrill voice from the foyer. “You put up a barrier?! You knew I would be stopping by!”  
“That’s exactly why.” Levi curtly replies, not having moved an inch from before the nuisance arrival. The voice enters through the door and plops heavily on the love seat across the dark-haired male, not caring to acknowledge the sharp glare. “What do you want, Zoe?” Levi inquires. “You’re so mean.” They responds with a quaint charm. Hanji, as ambiguous the creature they are, doesn’t seem to be bothered and instead opts for popping a cucumber sandwich into their gaping cake-hole, much to Levi’s disdain.  
“You could have had a snack at Ervin's, you know. Rather than bother me and ruining my otherwise perfect morning.” Levi shrugs with a voice similar to fine silk, the darker of the two replies with little animosity. Zoe shrugs their shoulders and simply stuffs their face some more in replacement of replying. Levi scowls at his near empty tea trolley.  
“What the fuck is it you actually want?”  
A flash of their glasses and Levi knew his assumption was correct. Zoe was always steps ahead of everyone. Meticulous webs of planning spun in their chaotic brain at all times. “I take it you know what’s happening tonight.” They query. “Yes, and you know full well I won’t take any part.” He answers. His stomach twists uncomfortably, body stiffening and legs cross tighter at the mention of “tonight”.  
_Oh, where had his peaceful life gone? That’s right- he didn’t have one to begin with, of course._ A heavy sigh rumbles from his throat whilst he sets his ornate teacup down. “Levi, you know you can’t run from them forever. We’re all practically family anyway.” His silence is broken with a sharp glare and his arms- crossed against his chest- tighten.  
“No! Absolutely not, and then what, huh? Just go back to my life and pretend everything is fine and dandy? You know what happens afterwards, you know what it does to people. To witches!”  
His tone was quiet and smooth, but the anger and fear was evident as he sat forward and glared furiously through silver-blue hues. “Levi, it’s not something to be so afraid of, sure you won’t be the same but change doesn’t mean anything bad! And you’ll be tied to me and the rest of us, officially, rather than being in this….this...weird limbo!” Levi sits back, sincerely not liking the fact that he “wanted” to be tied to these people. That maybe having roots to everyone would be good for him. But that wasn’t why he was hesitant. He was reluctant because he didn’t want to weigh down the rest of them. He didn’t want to be the cause for their pain.  
With conviction, Zoe exclaims, “I know what you’re thinking, Levi. Everyone already wants to share the burdens with you- they consider you family already. They just want to...make it official.”  
“Ugh, you make it sound like I have a commitment problem.” Levi replies exacerbated.  
“You DO have a commitment problem! God, Levi listen to yourself! There’s no good reason to keep refusing.” Zoe huffs, crossing their arms and pouting indignantly.  
“Really? Is this what we’re doing now?” Levi gripes. 

Just like a child, they continue their silent treatment. His eye twitches as he tries to keep his composure, keeping himself from lunging across the the space in between them and strangling them. If it was one thing you did not want to do, it was disappoint Hanji Zoe. The most unnerving thing about the whole affair was the usual chatty and exuberant character being dead silent. Their pouting ate away at his blackened heart until he couldn’t take the suffocating silence anymore.

“Fucking fine speckled freak.”

A garish noise that could only be akin to a felines mating call erupts from the bowels of the ponytailed person. Narrowly preparing himself from the insane projectile that is Hanji, the iron coils of their clutches capture him and keeps him from all and any movement. 

“I’ll prepare everything! You won’t have to do a thing, you know the drill! Levi, you have no idea how happy this makes me- really. Everyone will be so happy!” 

A small kiss is placed on his cheek before they dart away, knowing full well he would attack them should they linger too long. They call out a muffled goodbye before slamming the door shut, rattling the entire house. 

Alone again- finally. He could spend the rest of his day in peace- or rather, trying to beat back the anxiety that threatened to overwhelm him just thinking about the ritual that would happen later that night. He definitely wasn’t sure about it, but like hell would he back out after agreeing. After agreeing to Zoe’s _face_. He kept his word. He _always_ did.  
Another sigh escapes the thin lips that rested permanently in a scowl. Yeah, he needed something to curb the gnawing feeling in his gut, but when he went for the hand-woven baggy that usually kept his stash, he found it empty. Goddamnit- He would bet anything that shitty cat go into it. He slams the kitchen cabinet shut and opened the next to see if there was any in his tea box. Empty as well. He groans again, rolling his eyes to the sky, the Goddess, whatever- just to show how done he was with the whole situation. He moves to the basin under the kitchen window, stirring up its contents with a thin fingertip. Moments later a deep, infuriatingly righteous voice seeming to come from all around fills the whole room.  
“Levi, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Ervin announces, smug as always.  
“You don’t, I’m out of my shit.” Levi grunts. “...Ah, of course.” An awkward silence fills the room, Ervin breaks it curtly, “So I've heard from Zoe.” Levi with a grimace, “Of course you fucking did. That little asshole wastes no time.” Ervin answers in relief, “I must say I can’t believe you finally agreed- But I’m happy you made this decision nonetheless.” “You make it sound like you expected me to.” Levi as passive aggressive as ever. “So, I can send Magenta over with the things you need.” Ervin blurts out. Levi responds with a scoff, “Great, another furry fuck in my place.”  
Levi elected to ignore Ervin’s obvious avoidance. “Or I could not.” Ervin tests. Levi grumbles under his breath, determining if he really needed it right now. Who was he kidding? He was a goddamn nervous wreck. “Fine. Send her over, I’ll give you your payment tonight.”  
“And?” Ervin asks sarcastically. Levi growls to himself, a low feral sound bubbling up from his sternum- a sound earning him the nickname he knew he was about to hear.  
“Thank you, Captain Eyebrows.” Levi says with a sadistic glee. “Anytime, short stuff.” Ervin as a rebuttal.  
“You. Fucking. Shit.” Levi states with conviction. Ervin begins another insult but before he has the chance, Levi has already stirred the contents again and the voice blinks out of existance.  
Levi busies himself with making his painfully simple tea with no drugs. Steeping it perfectly. A yowling like noise interrupts his meticulous brewing- the owner of the noise saunters onto his previously clean countertops.  
“You piece of shit.” Levi grunts to the ‘innocent’ cat.  
He greets the ginger animal, running a hand over its back as it shimmies by- back dipping under the pads of his fingers. It drops a little drawstring bag and scuttles back out the open window. At least the cat was good for something. He takes the bag and his teapot back to his reading nook and gets comfy for the long haul. The small sack is shaken empty, green contents spread about the glass coffee table to inspect. “At least he got me the good shit.”  
A deep inhale follows the packing into his intricate, ornate pipe. He sits back, very ready to be rid of these feelings of dread. The thin ivory placed in pale hands so delicately you would never know the owner to be as crass and aggressive as he was. The morning light turns to afternoon, filtering through the sporadic colored glass decorating every other pane. The colors dye the milky skin of the pale man, loose fitting tank top slouching in a careless way that still didn’t expose anything other than the weave of Celtic and wiccan imagery that littered his skin. Knots, braids and runes covered over seventy percent of his body, black and beautiful. Smoke curls from his lips and mingles with the damp air of the New Orleans summer, sleek black hair falls from his forehead as he tilts his head back lazily, body engulfed in the tingling sensation that was his bliss.  
He would never admit how much he relied on this stuff to keep his fears at bay. his anxieties and self-deprivation from surfacing thus. But he loves this feeling, the feeling of the world slowing and being overly aware of all his body. It was amazing and all he could think to make it better was a partner in his bed. But Ervin was annoying him at the moment, and Petra had finally snagged someone who would commit to her. Not that he was jealous. everyone knew of his drifting and they were all as committed to him as he was them. This may or may not be a part of his lack of real confidence. But all those problems where far away as he pulled the thin ivory from his lips. The pipe had been his mother's, a gift from his father before he passed. The creme color of the body was scattered with orchids, lotus and lilies. All carved meticulously and outlined with gold leaf. All of this reflecting the exquisiteness of its owner.  
Hours or minutes later, Levi couldn’t tell. His stomach rumbles in the most unpleasant of manners. It brought his attention to the fact that he was indeed, quite hungry. He feels as though he could eat an entire horse, hooves and all, and still not be remotely satisfied. Only one thing could cure this feeling, however, and that was the city's most popular dessert the delicious beignet. And coffee, God could he go for coffee right now. He knew the quarter well enough that weaving through the alleys high as kite he could still make it to his favorite shop. Most said it was a front for the Mob, and Levi was sure it was, but their beignets were the best in the city. Not like that over-hyped Cafe Du Monde bullshit. This was the stuff.  
Today was the weekend's regular, Marco, at the counter. Freckled cutie. “Uh, excuse me?” Shit, he said that out loud. Fuck- this is ridiculous. He giggles to himself before remembering where he was. He thinks loudly, “Oh yeah, donuts. Yeah…”  
“Sir?” Marco politely asks.  
Levi struggles to think coherently, “Shit, sorry uuuhh….” Freckled cutie chuckles softly, very aware of the shorter man's Inebriated state.  
“Your usual?”  
“Yeah. That. _Merci._ ” Levi answers, holding back a big grin.  
_“Pas de problème.”_  
Another thing he loved about the place, he could use his mother tongue. He could in most of the city, but the coffee shop was a guarantee. He also didn’t remember what his usual was, and he didn’t really care.  
Being the creature of habit he was, he takes residence at his usual patio spot, settling into the wrought iron to await his order. Dry eyes scanned the passersby knowing he was staring a little too hard but he was powerless to stop it. He notices the ever-present Louisiana sun, warm against his protected skin. One of his favorite things about manipulating little pieces of the universe was the fact that he could never be sunburnt, and could enjoy the warmth on his usually cold body without the danger of turning into a lobster and being boiled at a Cajun seafood place.  
Suddenly, the powdered goodness appeared before him, followed by a delayed startle. Levi thinks to himself, “Not freckles? Or maybe it was.” But Beignets were affront him so little else mattered. Then Not-freckles was sitting across from him and he was saying something. Levi was staring too intently at his dessert to really notice, picking one up to nibble as the others words finally reached him.  
“Enjoyin’ yerself?”  
Dark eyes drag up a lean frame, inching past collarbones just barely peeking from beneath a crisp white button up. Yet higher to a beautifully carved neck, all the muscles perfectly placed all ending at the stranger's face. Boyish youth only described half of what this young man looked like. The other was dangerous, carnal, and far too calculated for anyone's own good. A faded scar ran down through his brow, past his eye to stop at a tanned cheek. His eyes were a curious color, what Levi described as ‘shit looks like the ocean’. Close enough, for now. A light spray of freckles did a good job at masking the dangerous aura surrounding the younger. Levi knew better than to fall for that adorable, Cajun accent.  
In that smooth voice, “Nothin’ like beignets after a good smoke.”  
“Couldn’t agree more.” Levi, attempting to be sly.  
There was no doubt, past the boyish looks and the charming smile the kid was a part of the organized crime scene. He was too young to be dressed so nice. Threats lingered behind his sweet words.  
Levi bluntly asks, “Don’t you have a mob to run?”  
“An’ don’t yew have a coven tuh curse?” He bluntly responds.  
Levi only narrows his eyes. This kid was trouble with a capital T. The T being testosterone. The guy was oozing the stuff. Damn. The sweat glimmered off his skin like he was made of gold. “Shit.” Levi couldn’t help but think.  
Then mutters, “What do you want?”  
The former sighs, sitting back into his seat in a rather petulant manner, Levi wanted to punch the cocky smile off his plush lips.  
“Ah jus’ think we cud be uh’ mutual benefit ta’ one anothur. Das all.”  
“How do you mean?” Levi queries.  
Shit, now that brat thought he was interested. Like he wanted anything to do with the fucking mob.  
“Weeell, ahm glad yew asked- Ah take it yew know what dis cafe is for?”  
Levi nods, not gracing the other with a verbal reply.  
“Ahn ‘am sure yew’ve heard whispers on the street’s of da storm a’comin?”  
Levi had, in fact, heard of the ‘so called’ storm. His entire coven (or rather, soon to be coven) had been abuzz about the Irish coming to their town. No one was happy about it, to say the least, but witches tended to not mingle with the Mob, and for good reason. He didn’t know much, and he didn’t want to know. The more he knew the more likely they would come for him. He already felt like he had a target painted on his back.  
“I’m not getting what the fuck this has to do with me.” Levi, still confused.  
The man across him grins, white teeth only more evident against the brown of his scarred skin. “Well, cute little witchy-man, Ima tell yew dat da Irish have uh reason to be down ‘ere, and it’s not ‘bout business wit’ us.”  
The younger male leans in closer, as if they weren't talking about the underground in public already. Levi raises a brow, clearly annoyed but sated as he remembered the pate full of delicious powdery goodness. It was worth the stains on his clothes.  
“Ahn dey dun’ take kindly tuh your kind, yew get me?”  
Levi’s blood ran cold, even through the haze of drugs he could still feel the sense of urgency. He clambers up out of his heavy seat, sliding it back with a surprising amount of force before he’s yanked back down by the wrist. The grip is tight and the only thing keeping him from fighting this little fucker here and now is that the other hadn’t moved first. It was obvious his intentions were to not harm him- for now.  
“Lissen’-” He hisses, all traces of flamboyance and deviousness gone as urgency overtook his features. He spoke rapidly as if someone would steal away his words before he could get them out.  
“I need yer kind- no, yer little crew as much as yew’ll need us. They’re comin’ and dey ain’t happy, and fer sum reasun dey gotta personal vendetta against yew magic users, here me? When they come- ahn dey will- dey gunna hit yew first. Ahm given yew a chance fer allegiance.  
He stands up to leave, having overstayed his time as Levi had noticed two of his associates had come to retrieve him.  
“Wait.” He protests.  
The younger looks back down, eyes alight with something - something he couldn’t place, and it scared him. But he refused to look away. “Why me?” The brunette cracks a small smile, one much more genuine than the last few meant to intimidate him. “Yew don’ remember do yew? Ah well- it was long ago anyway, not tuh worry. Let’s just say yer reputation precedes yew. When yew need me yew know wer tah fihn’ me.”  
He leaves, quickly joined by a tall blonde and a slightly shorter ravenette. Levi only caught what he was wearing now- a seer-sucker summer suit fitted to perfection on long slim legs, his blazer draped casually off his shoulder as he strutted farther out of view. Levi sits there for what seemed to be quite a while, high significantly wearing off, much to his dismay. He goes to Marco to pay, but the young man only smiles and tells him Eren had treated him.  
Levi thinks, “Eren, huh? That kid was going to be a world of trouble.”


End file.
